Magisches Empire
by The Dader
Summary: Die Geschichte Spielt zu Zeiten der napoleonischen Kriege als der Diktator in Frankreich die Macht an sich reist übernimt der schwarz Magier Voldemort die Kontrolle über das magische Frankreich
1. Chapter 1

Ihr kennt das alle schon, mit gehört nichts und ich mach hiermit kein Geld

A.N. Die Story spielt im 18/19 Jahrhundert. Genauer gesagt während der Napoleonischen Kriege.

Als der Diktator Bonaparte gerade als Sieger der Revolution hervor geht besteigt auch im magischen teil Frankreichs ein neuer Herrscher den Thron der schwarz Magier Voldemort.

Durch einen Zwischenfall in Paris kommt es zur Enthüllung der magischen Welt, Arthur Wellesley in Ermangelung einer besseren Option bittet sein magisches Gegenstück um Hilfe. Nach langen Abwägungen wurde eine gemischte Armee unter seinem Kommando ausgehoben.

Kommando über den magischen Teils der Armee hat Lord General Harold James Potter, ein Schüler des legendären Albus Dumbledore der das Empire mehrfach gegen seine Feinde verteidigt hat.

Es war noch früh am Morgen als der Kriegsrat zusammentrat, die Rang höchsten Offiziere seiner Majestät wollten an diesem Tag ihr endgültiges Vorgehen gegen die französische Bedrohung besprechen. „Gentleman, wie uns unsere Spione in Paris und an der Küste berichten sammeln sich größere Verbände des Verräters hier an der Küste." der ältere General zeigte auf eine stelle nahe Calais. „My Lord, sie Verzeihen? Wie ich erst kurz vor dieser Unterredung erfahren habe befinden sich mehrere Bataillone Artillerie auch auf dem Weg dort hin, sowie drei Kompanien „Todesser"

der Eliteeinheit Voldemorts". Unterbrach ihn ein anderer. Der zukünftige Herzog von Wellington sah von der Karte auf und zum Überbringer dieser schlechten Nachrichten. „Sind diese Informanten Vertrauenswürdig?",Fragte er General. „Gewiss, gewiss ich erhielt die Informationen von Marquise

Delacour. Sie kennen ihn? Er ist einer der letzten des magischen Adels die den Todessern entkommen sind. Er hält sich im Moment in Frankreich auf." Wellesley wandte sich an den jungen Mann zu seiner rechten. „Lord Potter was ist ihre Meinung zu dieser Entwicklung?" Potter betrachtete nachdenklich die Karte, nahm sich einen Griffel und zeichnete einige dünne Linien auf das Papier: „Nun, Gentleman, ich kann daraus nur einen Schluss ziehen! Wenn ich mich nicht täusche liegt in Calais ein Korvetten-Geschwader unter Admiralé Roìes Voranker. Die Truppen sind zur Invasion Englands gedacht. Wenn sie es schaffen zu landen wären sie in wenigen Tagen in London! Die Todesser könnten binnen Stunden die Zentren der magischen Gesellschaft angreifen oder gar Zerstören. Wir MÜSSEN das verhindern." Die anderen Würdenträger sahen ihren jüngsten

Kollegen ernst an sie waren alle zu diesem Schluss gekommen bevor er sein zweiten Satz vollendet hatte. Der Feldmarschall wandte sich an den ersten ersten Lord der Marine: „Welche Mittel stehen uns zur Verfügung um sie auf See aufzuhalten?" Der angesprochen dachte kurz nach ehe er antwortete: „Ich kann ihnen vier 36er Fregatten fünfter Klasse und sieben 32er sechster Klasse abstellen, wenn wir etwas mehr Zeit haben in weniger als drei Wochen laufen vier 80er Linienschiffe dritter Klasse vom Stapel. Die HMS Indefatigable unter Captain Sir Edward Pellew ist im Augenblick in Portsmouth ich würde ihm das Kommando über diese Flotte geben während Lord Nelson die Französische Flotte beschäftigt sobald die Bedrohung in Calais vernichtet ist senden wir die Schiffe zu seiner Verstärkung." Wellesley wollte dem gerade zustimmen als General Potter einen Einwand vorbrachte.

„Mit Verlaub der Kommandant der Todesser ist höchst wahrscheinlich Colonel Lucius Malfoy, ein sehr verschlagener Mann ich habe bereits mit ihm die Stäbe gekreuzt. Wen möglich würde ich gerne eine kleine Gruppe Zauberer und Soldaten nehmen und versuchen ihn gefangen zunehmen, er ist für uns eine viel zu große Gefahr um es nicht zu versuchen."Die anwesenden Admiräle und Generäle stimmten diesem Vorhaben zu und gaben die entsprechenden Befehle.


	2. Chapter 2

Schnellen Schrittes betrat Lord General Harold James Potter den Kriegsraum im Schloss seiner Familie. „Sir, haben wir neue befehle erhalten? Die Männer sind unruhig und warten darauf endlich in den Kampf eingreifen zu können." kam es von Harrys Ständevertreter Colonel Ronald Weasley,

dem jüngsten Sohn von Arthur Weasley einem bedeutenden Angehörigen des Ministeriums für Magie. „Haben wir mein Freund. Es wird dich freuen zuhören das wir versuchen werden Malfoy zuschnappen." Die Feindschaft zwischen Malfoys und Weasleys war legendär, vor etwas weniger als 150 Jahren hatten die Malfoys den Weasleys einen Handel sabotiert und so die Familie Weasley an den Ruin gebracht, sie hatten sich nie vollständig davon erholt. Harry erklärte Ron den Plan und gab Anweisung das sich die Männer der „12th Wand's" der zwölften magischen Infanterieregiments schnellst möglich zu sammeln hatten.

Harry wurde von dem Lärm, den die zehn Dutzend Soldaten beim Marschiren verursachten, geweckt. Ohne groß nachzudenken zog er seine Uniform an, „Wieso müssen die das ausgerechnet jetzt machen?" dachte er irritiert, „Ich habe doch gerade von Fleur geträumt." Die schöne Tochter des Maquise hatte es ihm angetan, wäre das politische Klima nicht so angespannt würde er sicher um ihre Hand anhalten, doch der Krieg machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Er begab sich in sein Esszimmer wo sein Diener Dean, ein ehemaliger Sklave aus den amerikanischen Besitztümern seiner Familie, auf ihn wartete. „Sir, ihr Frühstück ist bereits auf dem Tisch soll ich ihnen die Zeitung bringen, Milord?" Harry nickte abwesend, er war noch auf seinen Traum fixiert. Dean war der Charakter seines Herrn wohlbekannt weshalb er dies nicht weiter Kommentierte und Harry nur die Zeitung übergab. Dieser Begann abwesend die Zeitung zu lesen. Verschlafen setzte sich Ron neben seinen Freund. „Und gut geschlafen?" fragte er verschmitzt als er Harrys Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. „Was glaubst du?" knurrte dieser zurück. Ron lachte laut auf, die letzten Spuren seiner Müdigkeit verschwanden.

Beide wurden durch Lautes Geschrei bei ihrem Frühstück gestört. „Ihr Schweine! Last mich gefälligst los!" schalte es von draußen herein. Die stimme war zweifellos weiblich. Ohne groß zu zögern begaben sich beide Offiziere hinaus. Was sie dort vorfanden machte beide rasend vor Wut, drei ihrer Männer hielten eine junge Frau fest während ein vierter gerade dabei war sie zu entblößen, ihre Absichten waren klar. „LAST SIE GEFÄLIGST LOS!", donnerte Lord Potter, die Autorität in seiner Stimme unverkennbar. Mit Wut in der Stimme Befahl er: „Mister Weasley, bitte sorgen sie dafür das dieser Abschaum in Ketten gelegt wird, und beraumen sie ein Tribunal an." Dieser tat wie ihm geheißen und rief schnell zwei NCOs hinzu die die Missetäter abführten. Harry hingegen half der jungen Frau, sie konnte höchstens 16 Jahre alt sein, in sein Haus. „Ich bitte inständig um Verzeihung Miss, aber könnten sie mir schildern was ihnen geschehen ist?" Harry tat die Frau wirklich leid, er wusste welchen stand man als opfer eines solchen Verbrechens in der Gesellschaft hatte. Sie nickte leicht und setzte sich in einen der Sessel. Leise begann sie: „Ich war auf dem Weg nach Hogsmade als mich die vier plötzlich packten und versuchten mit zu schleifen. Ich habe geschrien wie am Spieß und versuch an meinen Zauberstab zu gelangen aber sie waren zu stark, dir eine mit der Narbe hat den einen Portschlüssel gemacht und ich war im Lager. Ich hab wieder geschrien und das schlimmste gefürchtet als sie diese Tiere unterbrachen." die Aufregung hatte sie mitgenommen da sie sich selbst öfters mit schluchzen unterbrach. Harry fragte nach dem er ihr zugehört hatte noch ob er die den Vorfall betreffenden Erringungen sehen könnte, die junge Frau die sich mittlerweile als Hermine Granger vorgestellt hatte, erklärte sich dazu bereit.

Nach dem er die sich angesehen hatte versiegelte er sie in einem Kristalfläschchen und rief einen seiner Adjutanten zu sich, diesem gab er Order das Fläschchen auf schnellstem weg zum Millitärgericht zu bringen.


End file.
